Every Little Thing Counts
by anielka hyuuga
Summary: As the birds flap their wings, wind comes forth. As the fishes swim, waves come to the shore. Every little thing, even the slightest effort contributes to something more.


Every little thing counts

By: anielka

_My first story! Yey! Please forgive my wrong grammar and spelling. Its sasuino of course! No flames onegai. _

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! That is, if Kishimoto-sensei decides to give it to me this Christmas. Tee hee. I own that weird excuse of a summary though.**

Summary:

As the birds flap their wings, wind comes forth. As the fishes swim, waves come to the shore. Every little thing, even the slightest effort contributes to something more.

_**Every Little Thing Counts**_

The bright rays of the sun peaks in between of the dark blue curtains providing a little light in the dark room of the brooding little boy. The seven year old boy groans and grudgingly gets up from bed. Climbing down the stairs of the Uchiha mansion, he anticipates the homey smell of his mother's cooking.. . but no, all he saw was an empty house. What can he expect? His brother murdered everyone in his clan after all. Not so long ago, he would come down the stairs and see his mom already in the kitchen, he would see his dad sipping coffee in the dining table, then his brother will come and poke his forehead. Not so long ago, Sasuke couldn't ask for anything, couldn't be happier, he has everything he wished for. But now, Sasuke has nothing, his murderer of a brother left him with nothing. He is almost in the brink of tears as he remembers.

'_Why did you.. . Itachi-nii .. . NO! that person isn't Itachi-nii. I hate him, he isn't my brother'_ Sasuke yelled in his head. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Bright light that was what woke a seven year old blonde up. Opening her purple curtains to let more of the sun rays in, she immediately got out of her pajamas and ran downstairs. The blonde went straight to the kitchen and cooked breakfast. After fixing breakfast for her father, the little girl packed hers and another one before going out. She walked down the street with a smile plastered on her face that makes anyone who sees her smile.

'_oh! I'm sure Sasuke's up by now. Gotta hurry'_ the blonde girl ran as fast as she could until she reached the home of the only Uchiha who survived the massacre not so long ago.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sasuke was greeted by bright cerulean eyes as he opened the door. "Ino, what are you doing here?"

"Is that supposed to be a question?" said blonde asked with a smile and showed Sasuke the bento she brought. "breakfast." Ino said as she entered the house, not really waiting for Sasuke to invite her in.

Ino walked straight to the kitchen leaving Sasuke on his doorstep. "What do you think you're doing?' Sasuke growled seeing the blonde on his kitchen.

"Can't you see? I'm preparing breakfast" the blonde answered with a smile.

"Leave"

"Sasuke.." Ino murmured. ".. just let me prepare your breakfast.." she continued, as she looked at the raven haired boy with a faltering smile.

Sasuke felt guilty treating Ino like this. He didn't want to push her away but.. _'kill the one closest to you, then you can obtain your mangekyo sharingan'_ "yeah right. Like I would do that" Sasuke whispered to himself. Just then Sasuke noticed that Ino brought two bentos with her.

"umm.. I'm going now.. hope you like my cooking. Ja" Ino was about to leave the kitchen and Sasuke's house for that matter however .. "might as well stay" Sasuke told her.

The young Uchiha watched as a smile weaved its way to Ino's face. He almost smiled too, who can blame him? Ino's smile had always been contagious. "Arigatou, Sasuke"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Stay" Sasuke told the blonde. It had been like that every day, she would bring him breakfast, fix it in his kitchen then she would prepare to leave only to hear him ask that she stays. Ino would then have that smile on her face. The smile that brings light in whatever darkness he's in.

"Just for breakfast then" she says.

"Just for breakfast" Sasuke confirmed. He knows, of course, that she would stay, not just for breakfast; she would stay on his side even if he didn't ask. It was amusing though, she acts as if she just stays because he asked her to. Like she really planned to leave after fixing his breakfast, but Sasuke knows she plans to stay. Besides, she always brings two bentos so he knows, she want to stay. Even if it's just for breakfast. He doesn't show it but he is glad she stays. Those bentos she brings, the smile she wears, just her mere presence.. . he doesn't know why, but it brings him comfort, it makes him feel at ease. He lost his clan, Itachi took them away from him but Itachi can't take her away. Itachi can't take his bestfriend from him, he trusts that Ino would stay with him always.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sasuke may not know it, but Ino knows that he wants her to stay. He hides it well but Ino knows him better than that. She will always stay with him, she will do everything she can to chase away the darkness in Sasuke's life. She will never leave him, it will take more than Itachi to make her abandon Sasuke. He is her bestfriend afterall, and Ino loves him dearly.

'_Little by little.. every day, I will bring light to Sasuke. I will make a thousand bentos and bring him breakfast forever if that's what it takes to have Sasuke smile again. Every little thing, even the slightest effort, I will. Just to make him happy again.'_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Two years ago..

_Three year old Ino Yamanaka lies peacefully on a grassy hill watching birds soar in the sky. A young Uchiha joins her and sits beside her._

"_it's a shame ne, Sasuke.. the birds are free.. they can fly high up in the sky, but still, it doesn't make any difference. No matter how long they stay up in the sky, nothing will happen, after all, they still have to go down on land."_

"_Ino" Sasuke called her smiling, "did you know, as the birds flap their wings, wind comes forth. As the fishes swim, waves come to the shore. Every little thing, even the slightest effort contributes to something more"_

FIN

A/N: That ends my first story. hope someone reads this. Tee hee. I know it's a pointless drabble but please leave a review if you can. Thanks for reading. Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

- anielka loves you -


End file.
